The need for a nonhuman primate model of the fetal alcohol syndrome (FAS) has been recognized for several years, primarily because of the embryology and developmental behavior of the monkey. We have developed methodology and produced a rhesus monkey FAS model that exhibits morphological and behavioral abnormalities that can be attributed directly to in utero ethanol exposure. This nonhuman primate FAS model was developed with the object of insuring maximum investigator control over alcohol exposure and nutritional intake. In addition, the design provided a full sibling, pair-fed, non-alcohol exposed Control Group. We demonstrated that the methodology was an efficient method for establishing monkeys with FAS that exhibit behavioral and morphological abnormalities that are characteristic of FAS. We propose to establish a balanced group of over 100 alcohol exposed and control offspring. We will use quantitative radiocephalometric procedures to establish population characteristics of the morphological features of the control and each does exposure group. Statistical procedures will be used to identify relationships between ETOH exposure and morphological outcome. If the ranges for radiographic parameters of control and alcohol exposed offspring differ significantly and if the alcohol related differences are dose dependent, the demonstration of the fact that this model is in fact a nonhuman primate model of FAS will be considered complete. In addition, behavioral tests of discrimination, rate responding and response inhibition will provide a behavioral elaboration of the diagnosis of FAS based on morphology and a model for the intellectual deficiencies seen in human FAS. At maturity, the monkeys with FAS and their controls will be given the opportunity to self-administer alcohol both intravenously and orally. Such experiments will assess the effects of prenatal alcohol exposure on subsequent predisposition to alcoholism.